


[Vid] Don't Stop Me Now

by Sholio



Category: Three Men and a Baby (1987), Three Men and a Little Lady (1990)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Accidental baby (child) acquisition: it's nothing but fun, fun, fun!





	[Vid] Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



**Song:** Don't Stop Me Now  
**Artist:** Queen  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** none

[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Queen-dont-stop-me-now-lyrics)


End file.
